Memories
by Light and Darkness Are Brother
Summary: Kate and her memories about her and Keith's realtionship, she remembers everything, but she's upset that she won't be able to relive them though.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Hello peoples. This is a story about Ranger School located in Almia. Featuring Kate, Keith, Rythmi, and Isaac. Now if Miss April would be so kind to say the disclaimer.

Miss April: Light and Darkness are Brother doesn't own pokemon or any of the characters.

Shadow: Thank you, now lets get this show on the road.

Enters the Fiery Brunette

Loop by loop, points were adding up until 'Capture Complete' was shown on the screen of the green machine in her grip, the Pikachu she was capturing was loyal to her.

"Okay, good going. That's pretty impressive." A voice was heard and the Pikachu scampered over to a man.

"Hehehe…My name, it is Kaplan. You are now a member of our secret army, the indestructible Team School." Eh?!?!? I thought this was Ranger School!!!

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!" A high voice echoed through the room, soon after that, a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes walked into the room.

"Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that." The woman began to scowl at the man known as Kaplan.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to miss. Ahem… Congratulations! You have passed the Ranger School's entrance exam with flying colors! That really was quite an impressive capture." This is just plain weird…

"Congratulations! You've been accepted. Starting today, you are officially a student of the Ranger School. I'm Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. I'm pleased to meet you. Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class." I followed Ms. April out and to the classroom. I heard Kaplan shout "Enjoy your school life" or something like that.

I was standing outside of the classroom, waiting for Ms. April to call me in. I heard voices and conversations from the students inside.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member of our class."

"Is it a guy? Or a girl? Which is it?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?"

"Okay, that's enough! You can see for yourself. Here's our latest classmate! Come on in!" That's my cue. I opened the door and walked into the class observing every inch I could. One thing I noticed was a machine in the front of the class, another thing I noticed was that there were only six students there, including me.

"Our new friend came alone to our Almia region to become a pokemon ranger. Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to the class rather than me." Alrighty, then.

"My name is Kate, from the Fiore region. Being a ranger has been dreams of mine since pokemon have saved my life numerous times before. I am very proud to be here and to soon be able to live my dream as a Top Ranger." My voice was strong and determination burned in my eye, which was until I heard a chuckle from a spiky haired boy.

"What? What's the matter?" My voice was still strong, but it had a pinch of irritation that someone was laughing at my dream.

"The matter is that you think you can be a Top Ranger. There's a thin chance of even graduating because so many people drop out of this school. Even if you do graduate, most rangers usually stay an Area Ranger their entire life until they retire, you'd have to be gifted and tough as nails to be a Top Ranger, how long did it even take you to catch the Pikachu? Two? Three hours?" The spiky haired boy was speaking to me as if he was the greatest Ranger out there, what a jerk.

"Hey what's your name, 'cause I think your familiar… Oh, that's right; you were the front cover of 'Egoistical and Bratty Jerks' right?" I asked with sweet innocence in my voice and a crooked grin marked on my face.

"Listen here, you little bratty—"

"Don't you call me bratty, you were the one that laughed at my dreams!!!"

"I was only saying the truth and you wouldn't have been able to be a Top Ranger anyway!!!"

"How do you know that and what's it to ya?!? If I fail or succeed, that's my own business. You have no right to tell me if I can or can't do something, who the heck do you think you are?!?!"

"I think I'm Keith Auburn, somebody who will be a Top Ranger because I got the highest score in the school for catching a pokemon."

"So you're Keith Auburn, well news flash, you no longer have the highest score in the school anymore! Before Kaplan gave his 'Welcome to Team School' act, he told me that I beat the highest score for catching a pokemon, and I'm the new kid who wasn't even here for ten minutes and I beat your score by 99 points on an entrance exam." This Keith kid was seriously getting on my nerves, which isn't good news for him because last time someone got on my nerves like this they learned the hard way that I am in advanced karate. That boys aftermath was a black eye and a broken arm.

"Impressive, kid. That's really impressive. Truthfully I just wanted to see how easily you would snap and what score you got. Hmm, so you got 999 on your final score? Someone hasn't got a score like that since Spencer about 13 years ago. You got real talent kid." Wait a second this person just wanted to see my score and how 'easily I would snap'? Now I really want to snap something of his.

"I'm sorry about everything I said, it would've been really boring to just ask you if you got a high score, so I decided to push your buttons a little. You actually blow up a lot easier than most girls here, can we be friends? I promise I will never try to anger you like that again." The boy looked really sincere and he was holding his School Styler over his heart which meant he must really true about not wanting to anger me. What the heck might as well make a friend.

"Sure, we can be friends. You are also forgiven for what you said. I must say you dodged a bullet today, last time someone angered me like that I gave him a black eye and a broken arm."Keith was holding his hand up for wanting to shake. Why not?

After I shook hands with Keith we became friends (AN: Sorry bout cutting it quick). Ms. April sighed and said"Keith why do you always do that with every student?" A shrug from Keith and an "I don't know. Its fun I guess." Ms. April let today be a special free study class and went to the teachers lounge. After the door shut all the students came around me (except Keith, who was sitting next to me.)

"Hey Kate, I'm Rythmi, I want to be an Operator. I'm the one that always shows the new students around the school, nice to meet you. By the way, Keith always does that trick on every student, it's really annoying sometimes, but what do you expect from Keith?" Rythmi had curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She was being really friendly to me and looked like she did this millions of times before. I think I'm gonna like it here.

"Then let's go! I really want to see the rest of the Ranger School." Excitement was layering my voice with every breath.

"Then follow me young Padawan." Rythmi told me in a impersonation of a Star Wars character while walking to the door.

I followed her with rhythm in my step. Once we got out of the classroom, we turned to the left and walked down the hall to find another classroom with the sign 'Kincaid's Class' on the door.

"I gotta warn ya, whatever you see, no matter how funny contain your laughter until we get out. Plus don't be shocked if you hear Kincaid say or yell 'No running in the halls' cause that's like his pet saying." I really didn't know what to expect what I would see if I went through that door, but it was something you really don't see, or smell, everyday.

Once I entered that classroom, I had to swallow my laughter, and not breathe out of my nose. The teacher looked like he had a yellow swirly lollipop on his head, but that was his hair. I couldn't breathe out of my nose because as soon as the door opened my nose was invaded by the smell of strawberry hairspray.

"Mr. Kincaid I'm taking our new classmate on a tour of the school, and wanted to show her this classroom." I noticed that Rythmi was trying her hardest to not breathe out of her nose.

"No running in the halls you two." Were the only words out of Kincaid's mouth, no hello, no nice to meet you, no what's your name, just no running in the halls. How charming.

After escaping into the hallway and closing the door, both me and Rythmi took a big breathe of fresh air and trying to get the cheap, strawberry scent out of our noses. Even after that we were coughing for air.

"Rythmi *cough* how does *cough* he get his *cough* hair like *cough, cough* that?"

"With a *cough, cough* ton of *cough* hairspray."

After a few moments of coughing, we started to laugh about Kincaid's ridiculous hairstyle and pet saying. Soon the laughter just shriveled up and died, soon there was a award silence between us. That was until Rythmi decided to break the silence.

"Hey Kate, I shouldn't say this out loud, but I think that Keith sees you as a real rival, either that or he really likes you." I nearly tripped over my own two feet. The girl must be kidding me, we hardly know each other. I was about to say something but when we were heading for the hall in between Kincaid and April's class room we heard Keith's voice.

"ISAAC, IT'S NOT TRUE, QUIT SAYING THAT!!!" After that, we heard a slam. On instinct, we both ran to Ms. April's classroom and upon opening the door we found Keith putting a blonde boy with a mushroom haircut, presumably Isaac, in a headlock.

"What the heck happened here?!?!?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs while I pulled Keith away from the poor boy while Rythmi kneeled down to the blonde boy on the floor.

"Keith, why did you put that boy in a headlock?" I gave him a disappointed look and crossed my arms, which always made me look like an ashamed mother.

"I'm going up to my bed." Keith said darkly, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what Keith did, my name's Kate. What about yours?" I tried to apologize and to strike up a conversation at the same time.

"Hi Kate, I'm Isaac. I used to be in Kincaid's class, but it turns out he's the uncle that I never knew I had, and relatives aren't allowed to be in the same class. Please don't blame Keith for that, it was my fault for irritating him." Isaac was determined to make sure that I knew that Keith wasn't the reason for this.

"What did you say to him anyway?" I had to admit, I was curious to know.

"I was teasing him saying that he likes you." After Isaac said that he looked around, in fear that Keith might be around.

"That's not true Isaac and I won't believe you unless you have proof." Now this way he can't prove it.

"Actually, he was drawing a picture of you in a white sundress, surrounded by Gracidea flowers, Vileplume, Bellosom, Sunkern, and Hoppip."Crap. I grabbed the paper he was holding and looked at the drawing, which looked really life-like. What does this mean? I'll ask him later. I didn't notice the smile and pink tinge sneak onto my face.

If you guys like this, I will make another chapter, but it may take a while with all the work I have.

Peace,

Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: Sorry for the wait but I have lots of summer camp registration to go thtough, but here I am!

Light and Darkness Are Brother doesn't own Pokemon Ranger or the characters

**The Test of Courage**

I didn't get a chance to talk to Keith because when he left, class was dismissed, he skipped dinner, hasn't left his room so there was no chance to talk to him. The picture he drew was folded up, and taped into my diary which was under lock and key. That outta keep stupid rumors from starting.

At about 9:00 I was finishing a letter to my little sister when Rythmi suggested that we sneaked out, I didn't see why not.

When we left the girls dorm we saw some other students that I recognized from class which included Isaac, Ponte, even Keith dragged himself out of his room to come. This is when I was really confused.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"The Test of Courage, it's a tradition at our school, you see, four of us hid our school stylers in four rooms of the school: teacher's lounge, library, Ms. April's class, and Mr. Kinciad's class. You have to find them, then put them in front of the basement." Rythmi explained.

"It seems simple enough, well, I'm off." I said as I started in the direction of the stairs.

"Hold up!" Isaac said.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked. Was something wrong, was there a catch?

"It's too dangerous, so you have to go with the person who sits next to you in class, which is Keith." Replied Isaac.

"What! No way, I thought it was Rythmi!" Keith yelped.

"No Keith it's the person on the RIGHT of the person going." Rythmi said as she read out of a blue book that looked very old.

Keith sulked as he muttered things under his breath. At that moment, Rythmi walked over and said into my ear "Don't worry, Keith is just scared of the dark." We both giggled into our palms about that.

"I am NOT!" Keith's voice rang through our ears.

'Ready, Set, Begin!'

Me and Keith trotted down the stairs and heard a loud noise which made Keith nearly jump out of his skin, the owner of the noise... a cute and harmless Bidoof walking the main hall.

"Oh, how cute." I ran up to the Bidoof and started to pet it.

"Yeah, I knew it was a Bidoof all along." Keith said trying to look smug. I rolled my eyes. '_Of course he did... What's not to scream about, a cute little brown Pokemon that couldn't harm a fly.'_

Walking into Ms. April's classroom, I saw five crates which is when I used the Bidoof from the hallway to smash with ease, which showed another Bidoof, a Pichu, a pencil, a homework pass that had Keith's name on it that I handed to him, and finally the first styler. When I got the styler Keith finally got the guts to talk.

"Listen... I'm sorry if I was avoiding you, I was just scared because my tiny bit of a reputation, but I don't want to avoid you, I want to be friends, the reason the picture happened is because, if I think about one thing, my hands sometime doodle on their own. A bunch of kids in class were talking about you and I had a pencil in my hand... so uh-"

"Damn, did anybody ever tell you that you ramble a lot?"

"More times than you can imagine..."

"Look just forget the picture, lets just gather up the stylers and drop them in front of the basement, I really want to finish a letter to my little sister." I replied.

"Okay, plus I really want to go back to my dorm and sleep." Keith said drowsily.

'_Geez, you'd think spending the entire day in your bed since 2:15 in the afternoon would at least have you awake at night.'_ Kate thought, while rolling her eyes. Kate stepped out of the class and into the class next door, Kinciad's class.

"So, how did Hairspray Head welcome you into the school?" Keith asked

"No running in the halls, I only saw him for 10 seconds and I hate him, I don't know, I just feel,well a erie aura around him, like he's hiding something... Must be imagining it." Kate responded, snickering at Kinciad's apropriate nickname.

Stepping into Kinciad's class I found two Bidoof, two Zubat, and a Pichu. I saw the styler on a table against the wall and trotted over to get the styler which I put into my pants pocket. When I turned around I saw both Zubat in front of me, I instinctively grabbed my styler and looped around both Zubat that we my friends in a few loops, and for no reason at all, I just captured the two Bidoof in the room and released the Zubat because I never planned on capturing them.

i walked over to the Library which Isaac told me was also known as Keith's nap room. Opening the door, I found a good reason that I caught the two Bidoof. There were two rows of crates that stopped me from getting to the Styler. Using both Bidoof, I smashed one Crate in each row and grabbed the Styler off the desk in the back.

I walked over to the Teacher's Lounge and found nothing out of place except a Pichu. I looked at Keith with a look that said 'Where the hell is the Styler?' Keith saw this and gestured towards the Pichu, which upon closer inspection, was in fact, holding a green School Styler, the only problem was that it was running all over without stopping.

'_That Pichu may be fast, but I wasn't Captain of the track team for nothing.' _Bolting after the Pichu, I caught the Electric Mouse pokemon in my hands as it tried to shock me, which didn't affect me because I was wearing the shock-proof gloves that my Uncle Lt. Surge gave me when I left for Almia. I gently took the Styler out of the Pichu's hands which it gave without caring. I let the Pichu go and it left in a hole in the wall.

"Well, time to go to the basement." Keith said. Remembering the last part of the Test of Courage, I paled, I had a bad history with basements.

"What's wrong, you look like your gonna puke or something." Keith said, his voice drenched with worry.

"I kinda got a bad history with basements..." Kate said, voice trembling.

"What happened?" Keith asked leaning on the table in the middle of the Teachers Lounge.

"When I was six my family was visiting my uncle Lt. Surge, I got bored so I wandered around the house with my older brother, Kellyn. We went into the basement and I saw something that looked like a ball, so I went to go get it."

"I don't see what's wrong." Keith said while I paused to take a breath.

"The 'ball' was actually a Electrode that shocked me senseless." Kate replied. "Kellyn ran for help, I had to be hospitalized for a while because of the power that almost put me into a coma. At my old home I stayed in the basement to think about things, but one day a wierd shadow was always in the basement, waiting for me. I told Kellyn and he found it was a Gengar which he let go, but I never went into the basement without my parent's, Kellyn, or one of Kellyn's pokemon." Kate said, downcast that she has to go into another basement.

"No problem, I'll be there, plus this basement is totally safe, come on." Keith and Kate were at the stairwell, on the first step to the basement.

"WHO'S THERE! ALL STUDENTS SHOULD BE IN BED!" Both Kate and Keith recognized this as Kinciad's voice and broke into a run and along with the other students waiting for them upstairs, everyone ran into their rooms and jumped into their bed's.

'_Almost caught, at least I didn't have to go into the basement.' _Kate thought while handing the School Stylers from her top bunk to Rythmi's bed, which she took. _'I also gotta remember to thank Keith for listening to me and encouraging me to overcome my fear.'_

_**HEY IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS GO DOWN**_

_**LOWER**_

_**LOWER!**_

_**LOWER DAMMIT!**_

_**AH HERE WE ARE, IF YOU LIKE REVIEW AND IF I HAVE TIME I WILL TRY TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER**_

_**CLICK THE BUTTON IN THE MIDDLE, COME ON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**_

_**CLICK IT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Hi guys, sorry that I couldn't update this story in a while, but I kind of had a block on this one, but I'm back! Plus I'm trying to update all of my stories!

Keith: Hey aren't you going to say that you don't own Pokemon?

Shadow: I was getting to that! *left eye twitches*

Keith: Alright...*slowly backs away*

Rythmi: Anyway... Before our kind yet violent authoress murders Keith, ON WITH THE STORY!

Keith:*gulps* Please tell me I'll live to be in this story... Uh, guys!

**Competition**

At the calm Ranger School, in Almia...

"KEITH, YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

**BLAM**

"AHH! KATE, I'M SORRY, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

...Kate was putting Keith in a spinning headlock. After he put itching powder all over her clothes. Also, in the background, you could see Ponte and Isaac in the background whispering.

"Hey Isaac, do you think that dare was _too _harsh?" Ponte whispered to the blonde, who shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so." Meanwhile, Rythmi was trying to pull Kate off of Keith, who was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

"KEITH! NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! I COULDN'T PACK THAT MANY CLOTHES, I ONLY HAVE TWO UNIFORMS, AND ONE IS IN THE LAUNDRY, AND THOSE WERE THE ONLY OTHER CLOTHES I HAD! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?" Kate yelled at the boy that was cowering in the corner. Rythmi just decided to save his butt.

"Hey, Kate, can't you just borrow some of my clothes?" Rythmi asked. Kate shook her head.

"Nah, I'm like four sizes smaller than you, remember?" Kate replied and Rythmi nodded her head. '_Yeah, and you're a good friend and all, but those clothes are girly and I wouldn't wear them even if they did fit, but thanks Ryth.'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Why not ask Janice if there's something else you can wear?" A boy black hair and a tan asked, wearing a Ranger School uniform.

"Thanks, uh..." Kate said, not knowing his name.

"My name's Josh, I'm new here. Today's my first day." Josh introduced. Kate stuck out her hand for him to shake, but instead, he took her hand and kissed the back. Kate blushed and Rythmi introduced herself and Kate to Josh. Meanwhile, Keith was fuming at Josh and had a mind to strangle him.

"Looks like you got some competition there, Keith." Isaac said behind Keith with Ponte by his side. Something clicked in Keith's mind.

"Whatd'ya mean by that, I mean, it's not like I have a _**crush **_on Kate, right?" Keith asked, pulling at his collar and sweating beads.

"Dude, it's so obvious it's sad." Ponte said. Keith stiffened.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Keith yelled. Isaac rolled his eyes and grabbed a passing student by his arm.

"Hey Kevin, Keith likes someone in Ranger School, guess who."Isaac said to Kevin, who smirked.

"Kate, no duh." Kevin walked off, leaving Keith to look at his place, with his mouth dropping, he turned to Isaac.

"I hate you when you're right."

"Hey, it doesn't take a genius with my kind of IQ to have to know that. It's so obvious, even the Pokemon that live here know it." Isaac said shrugging. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, as if." Keith said. Isaac whistled and a nearby Bidoof came by to them and Isaac pet the Bidoof.

"Hey Bidoof, Keith here" gestures to Keith "likes somebody. Do you know who she is?" The Bidoof looked at Keith and nodded his head over to Kate.

"Thanks Bidoof, see ya later." Isaac said as the Bidoof walked away. Keith glared at Isaac.

"I _**really **_hate you." Isaac chuckled.

"Not my fault you're so obvious." Keith glared when a thought clicked in his head, making him smirk.

"Well what about you and Ryth?" Isaac's breath hitched and he stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isaac said unconvincingly. Keith snickered at his discomfort.

"Well this'll be funny... HEY EVERYBODY, ISAAC LIKES- GAHH!" Keith got interrupted when he got put into a headlock and having his mouth covered.

"SHUT UP KEITH!" Isaac screamed, his face as red as a Heatran's. Rythmi and Kate sighed and walked over to the two trying to save Keith's life. Rythmi pulled Isaac back by his ear and Kate grabbed Keith by his jacket and yanked him out of Isaac's vicegrip.

"Keith, can't you go a _**day **_without having people beating on you?" Rythmi asked. Keith fumed and crossed his arms while mumbling under his breath.

"Oh right, I forgot! We have to introduce you to Josh, Josh this is Keith and this is Isaac." Kate said while gesturing to the two. Keith forced on a smile but instead, it looked evil like he was planning something for an evil organization.

"Hey there, Josh." Keith said through his teeth. Isaac sighed and smacked Keith over his head.

"Nice to meet you, Josh. Sorry about the imbecile here." Isaac said, pointing at Keith. Keith glared at Isaac.

"Yeah and sorry for the know-it-all here." Keith said, glaring at Isaac, who was glaring right back at him.

"I think I'm going to like this school." Josh said while grinning and chuckling at the two.

"Hey Josh, since you're new here, why don't me and Kate give you a tour of the school?" Rythmi asked. Josh nodded.

"Sounds great, let's go."Josh said as the three wandered off. Isaac and Keith were both glaring at Josh's back. Ponte shook his head.

"Look's like both of you guys have competition." Ponte said, both guys were growling and looked like they were ready to kill Josh. "Did you guys ever think that Josh is a good person and if you ask him to lay off them, he will?" The two boys blinked three times before facepalming themselves.

"Well lets go talk to him, I mean, there are other girls at this school and Josh might back off." Keith said. Isaac nodded. The two thanked Ponte and walked away to find Josh. They found the three at the end of their tour, at the Pledge stone. The two walked up to them.

"Hey, Kate and Ryth, can we talk to Josh for a sec?" Keith asked. Kate shrugged.

"Sure why not? See ya later." Josh walked up to the two and they left Ascension Square (is that what you call it?). The three walked past the Target Clear practice crates and up the steps. They sat down next to the Wooden Fence that was at the top.

"So, um...Josh? I know you haven't been here that long, but uh, could you, uh?" Keith uncharacteristically stumbled over his words. Keith sighed and started over. "Could you like back off Kate and Ryth? It's just that well, the two of us kinda got crushes on them and could you like back off? I mean, like we can be friends and all, we just wanted you to know that." Josh looked at Keith, then Isaac, and smirked at the two.

"Nah, I don't think I will. In fact, if anybody should be telling somebody to back off, I should be the one telling that to you two." Josh said smirking. "Besides, do you think that the two of them would pick you two over me? I mean, look at me; pure sex. You *points at Keith* are just a pathetic, spiky haired, loser. You *points at Isaac* are just a pale brainiac with a stupid, mushroom hairstyle." Keith and Isaac glared at him.

"Oh well, I'm sure that you can see who they would pick because it's-"

"Them." Josh got interrupted by Rythmi and Kate in front of them, glaring at him. Josh gulped, he saw what Kate did to Keith and there was no way Rythmi was going to help him out.

"We came to tell you guys that you were going to be late for class." Kate said. "But I guess we're all going to be a little late." Kate finished her sentence by jabbing Josh in his stomach, grabbing him by his tie, and bringing him up to eye level.

"So, even though we're going to get detention for a month because of this, we might as well make it count." Kate said with a murderous glare in her eye and making Josh gulp.

"Um... Run." Keith told Josh who ran, but Kate ran after him, and being how fast she is, she tackled him to the ground and did a sacrifice throw on him, making him land in a dirt pile. Kate, Rythmi, Keith, and Isaac ran after him. Keith and Kate to beat on him and Rythmi and Isaac to make sure they beat him, but didn't kill him.

-Three Hours Later-

'So how long is that Jerk gonna b in the infirmary? B-]' Keith and Isaac wrote on a note and passed to Kate and Rythmi.

'At least two or three months ;-] Girls kick ass.' Kate and Rythmi passed back in Ms. April's class which is where they were for a time called 'Detention'.

'Hey guys, how long do we have dentention? We forgot ^U^' The girls passed another note.

'Well considering that Kate and Keith beat up a new kid to a near-death state on his first day of Ranger School, I'd have to say... 4 days a week of detention for... 6 weeks' Isaac passed the note to Kate and Rythmi. They smirked when they heard that again, Kate would've pounded that kid to death if Rythmi and Isaac weren't there to hold her back... And keep her away from the shed that had the sledgehammers, chainsaws, etc.

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

The four student stood up and were leaving detention, they walked up to the Common room and sat down on four empty bean bag chairs.

"Oh hey, that reminds me, I have to thank you Keith." Kate said. Keith looked at her, puzzled.

"What're you talking about?"

"During my Test of Courage, thanks for helping me when we had to go to the basement. Keith shrugged.

"It was no biggie." Isaac smirked at Keith.

"Hey Kate, maybe you should reward him with a kiss." Isaac teased. Rythmi giggled when the two turned bright red.

"Hey, that reminds me, *turns to Keith* who does Isaac like?" Kate asked. Isaac stopped laughing and stiffened, he bit his lower lip.

"Oh, you see, he likes- GAH!" Keith never got to finish because Isaac put him in yet, another headlock. Isaac had so much red on his cheeks, you would think that someone used Overheat on him. Rythmi and Kate giggled while pulling Isaac off of Keith.

"Aww, come on Isaac you can tell us." Rythmi pleaded while giving puppy dog eyes. Isaac turned a little pink but tried to hide it, Kate noticed this. Isaac turned around in his beanbag chair, trying to hide his blush. Kate got suspiscious, although Rythmi didn't notice and was trying to make Isaac tell her who he liked.

"Hey Keith, does Isaac like Ryth?" Kate whispered over to Keith, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm actually suprised it took you this long to find out." Keith replied, chuckling at Isaac, who was bright red and was completely turned in his beanbag chair. Rythmi was still trying to make him tell her who he liked and was pouting her lip along with her puppy dog eyes. Kate smirked at the two.

"Hey Rythmi, I think I know who Isaac likes..." Rythmi looked up at Kate and smiled.

"Okay who is it?"Rythmi asked, Isaac turned around and had a look of pure horror on his face.

"I can't tell you or else Isaac would kill me." Kate replied. Rythmi then put a arm around Isaac's shoulder and put the unexpected, yet bright red Isaac into a headlock.

"There, he can't kill you now." Rythmi replied with a smile on her face. Isaac panicked and tried to escape Rythmi's vicegrip, although she really wasn't going to let him go. Kate and Keith stood up.

"Ok, it's the person Isaac likes is the one putting him in a headlock right now. Well me and Keith better give you two some privacy." Kate said quickly while walking out of the common room and down the stairs with Keith in tow. Rythmi looked suprised, and then had bright red tinges on her cheeks, she bit her lip and let Isaac go.

"Sooo... You like me?" Rythmi asked. Isaac blushed and took great interest to the floor.

"Yeah, I do." Isaac said blushing like mad, he could've won a world record.

"Really, 'cause, I uh... ilikeyoutoo!" Rythmi talked so fast in the last part, Isaac thought for half a second that she was speaking a different language.

"Uh... Pardon?" Rythmi sighed and mumbled.

"Sorry but I couldn't hear that." Rythmi mumbled a little louder.

"Still can't understand."

"I like you too..." Rythmi said, blushing. Isaac did a double take.

"Really? I guess I'll have to thank Kate and Keith for opening their big mouths." Isaac said grinning.

"Oh yeah, we better go find them." Rythmi said, getting out of her beanbag chair, and down the stairs, pulling Isaac along with her.

"So, whats one thing that Kate and Keith both like?" Isaac asked.

"Capturing." The two said in unison, opening the front door to see the two capturing Bidoof, Tailow, and Budew. Kate noticed them first.

"Oh hey guys, what's happening?" Kate asked casually. Keith looked up and saw the two and grinned.

"So you two finally told each other huh?"Keith asked grinning. Rythmi and Isaac blushed, then Isaac grinned.

"Yeah, now you need to tell somebody..." Isaac said. Keith started to sweat, Rythmi giggled, and Kate just looked confused.

"So you like somebody? Who?" Kate asked.

"I...I, um... I gotta go!" Keith said as he made a break inside, through the main hall, up the steps, past the common room, and into the Boys Dorm. Kate sighed, by the time she reached up with Keith, he had already locked the door. Kate shrugged and went inside the Girls Dorm with Rythmi.

SHADOW OUT!


End file.
